Battle of the Ages
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: Master Chief and the UNSC track the Covenant to the planet Pandora, where they ally with the RDA. The UNSC ally with the Na'vi. They clash in the Assault on the Tree of Souls. Let's see who win.
1. Chapter 1

War of the Worlds

"The Sky People think that they can take whatever they wan-" Jake was stopped as a giant steel ship moved in from the west of the Tree of Souls. The Omaticaya cried in shock, thinking that the RDA had returned. However, the hatch and a man dressed in Spartan Mark V armor came out. He dropped to sky and walked to the podium. He was carrying a sniper rifle, and a rocket launcher was strapped to his back. A translator in Master Chief's helmet translated the words of the Na'vi. "Greetings. Na'vi commander Tsu'tey. I am Master Chief, Leader of the Spartan Divison of the UNSC. The Covenant have invaded Pandora along with the RDA. I propose that we forge an alliance to drive the Coveant and RDA out of this beautiful planet!" The ship's hatches opened, and several UNSC marines and Spartans hopped out. They mingled with the Na'vi, shaking hands and exchanging hugs. The UNSC and Na'vi had already met before, when the Sky People first attacked Hometree, the UNSC had sent several Falcon aircraft in an attempt to save the tree. But they failed.

Jake stepped up to the Spartan captain and said "Master Chief. I thank you for your offer, but I have to refuse. The Sky People have already injured us enough, I can't ju-" Master Chief raised his hands, and Jake stopped. Master Chief stepped up the podium, and raised his hand to the air. Jake sighed, but he felt a certain emotion from these group of humans. He got up on the podium beside the Spartan captain. "With your permission, I will speak now. You would honor me by translating. The Sky People have sent us a message... That they can take whatever they want. That no one can stop them. Well we will send them a message. You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you... You tell the other clans to come. Tell them Toruk Makto calls to them! You fly now, with me! My brothers! Sisters! And we will show the Sky People... That they can not take whatever they want! And that this... this is our land!" Jake shouted. The Na'vi cheered and hooted, but before they could run to their Ikran, Master Chief raised a metaled glove.

The Omaticaya sat down, but they grumbled and looked sullen, but when Master Chief spoke, their sulleness vanished. "The Covenant has come to this land. They had allied themselves with the Sky People. The UNSC has come to help you great people. We mean no harm. Now, we will send them a message! You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you, tell the other UNSC bases to ally themselves with the clans... And we will show the Covenant and the Sky People... That they cannot take whatever they want! And this... this is their land! We must protect the Na'vi at all costs!" Master Chief roared. The Na'vi and the marines cheered and got up and ran their Ikran, while the marines got into their Falcons. A few, respected by the Na'vi, was invited to ride the Ikran. Jake and Neytiri got onto Jake's Great Lenoperteyx, and they flew off. Master Chief entered the Forward Unto Dawn and the massive engines flared, and the giant ship soared away into the sky. It was bizarre to the normal eye, seeing the mass of Falcon gunships flying alongside the Ikran. The giant frigate soaring beside the Great Lenoperteyx. For the next two days, the group made alliances with the different clans around the planet, also with the UNSC bases. Over a week, they had two thousand Direhorses and riders, along with fifteen hundred Warthogs, some armed with the standard machine guns, while the others had missile launchers or Grauss cannons. They had several hundred Ikran, and one thousand Falcon gunships. Their trump cards were the Great Lenoperteyx and Forward Unto Dawn. The M808 Scorpion tanks were used for a last ditch effort.

Meanwhile... General Miles Quaterich and the High Prophet of Fate stood at the tip of the room at Hell's Gate. The RDA marines and the Elites, mixed with grunts and jackals, stood or sat in rows along the area. "We, are here to fight! Stalliate images have shown that the UNSC and their new allies, the Na'vi, have rallied several hundreds of vehicles and soldiers to fight against us. The Na'vi have issued hundreds of Ikran and Direhorses. We must fight terror with terror. That means that we must attack first! If we blast the Tree of Souls with the Fuel Rod Cannons, then dropped the bombs on it, then that means that we will win!" The marines and Covenant cheered. Within the next few weeks, Hell's Gate was a blur of activaty as new Shade turrets and Bashees were built, and the Wraith tanks were upgraded. The Fuel Rod Cannons were stocked with new weapons, and the RDA used several improvised bombs made out of former mine bombs. The Elites prepared for the battle with relish, but unfortunely the Covenant didn't know that their leader, the legendary Arbiter, had allied with the UNSC and Na'vi, so they were planning to attack in the middle of the battle.

"Jake, the place is a mess! They're going all out, the Covenant has upgraded all their normal weaponry and vehicles and even given their Fuel Rod Cannons a new explosive charge! The RDA has made several new AMP suits and had upgraded a normal Valkrye shuttle for bombing. I have to go now! Take care!" With that, Max vanished from the screen. "They're prepping the daisy cutters. What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Trudy asked. "They are going to be in our home terriotory. Missile tracking won't work. They have to come straight to us." "We're going up against gunships with bows and arrows!" Trudy groaned. "Don't forget, Master Chief's forces are going to be with us." "But the Fuel Rods! They're going to decimate us!" "Not if we strike them first." Was Jake's curt reply. He took out a radio from his pocket and spoke into it. "Master Chief, I need your Falcons to target and destroy the Fuel Rod Cannons. They're the biggest threat to the Tree of Souls now." "Got it." Master Chief returned.

Two days later...

The Scorpion and Samson aircraft's blades beat as the velocity boosted them into the skies. The Dragon Gunship and the Valkrie followed. Hundreds of Spirits and Banshees followed, along with the Covenant's frigate, the Revenant, followed, a massive Fuel Rod sitting in the middle of the deck. They flew through the skies, headed straight for the Tree of Souls. On the other side, Jake, riding his Great Lenopertyx and wielding a machine gun, his face covered in ornate battle paint, looked beside him. Tsu'tey was riding beside him, he raised his bow in acknowledgement. He turned around and looked at Neytiri, who looked at him with anticaption in her eyes. Following them was hundreds of Na'vi riders and Ikran, followed by the Falcon gunships. Flying the middle of the fleet was the Forward Onto Dawn, its massive laser sitting in the middle of the deck. Master Chief was in the cockpit, his fingers crossed and his Mark V armor gleaming. The Dragon Gunship hovered closer to the ground, while Miles yelled "Papadragon in lead, suit team, go." "Time to bring some pain ladies!" Wainfleet yelled as he and the rest of the AMP operators leaped from the holder bay, followed by Wraith tanks and Grunts. The RDA marines also followed. The group slowly stalked through the forest, stopping in the middle of the forest. "Movement detected!" Miles went to the operator, and he said "Can we intercept?" "No sir, its the glux." The pounding of Direhorse hooves and the roar of Warthog wheels screamed through the forest, the Direhorse and Warthog swarm roared into view. Norman and Kat were riding with them. The AMP suits and Wraiths lumbered into a nearby curve and aimed their weapons. The grunts and marines aimed their weapons. "Go! Rip them apart!" Was the lead Warthog driver's shout. The other roared and aimed their weapons.

Meanwhile, Jake drove his Lenopertyx toward the wall of the canyon, where hundreds of Ikran were clinging to the wall. "Ego ego ego!" Tsu'tey yelled. The Ikran and their riders shouted as they leaped off the walls and dove towards the enemy fleet. The Falcons followed. Miles and the Prophet of Fate turned their heads to face the incoming enemies and cried in shock... The battle has just began.

**Hey guys! This is my first Halo-Avatar crossover story! Master Chief and the UNSC ally with Jake and the Na'vi against Miles, the High Prophet of Truth and the Covenant and the RDA! This is the first part of a two part oneshot. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fight to the Finish

The Falcons opened fire first, blasting away with the autocannon in their nose and the twin machine guns attached to their sides. The bullets cracked into the Banshees, bringing many of the fragile aircraft down. Jake opened his mouth and howled. His Great Lenopertyx bellowed, and its claws grappled a Scorpion, the sharp talons sinking into the steel. With a mighty heave of its muscles, the beast twisted round and hurled the aircraft against the wall of a nearby cliff, causing it to crash and explode. Tsu'tey nocked an arrow and fired. The arrow tip shot through the windshield of a Scorpion aircraft and speared the pilot in the chest. Neytiri aimed and shot an arrow through the windshield of a Samson chopper. The other Ikran lunged downwards, grabbing enemy aircraft in their claws and dragging them away. "Weapon spree! Weapon Spree!" Miles shouted as outside his window, a Samson chopper slammed against the cliff in front of him and exploded. Master Chief entered his Hornet and blasted off from the Forward Unto Dawn's cargo bay. He loosed missiles. The rockets crashed against several Banshee and Scorpions, exploding on contact and engulfing the aircrafts in flames. The Forward Unto Dawn engaged the Covenant Frigate, and they exchanged furious fire, the Covenant firing their Fuel Rod Cannon, while the Forward Unto Dawn retaliated with powerful bursts of its MAC gun, and loosed Archer missiles at any enemy ship that came into view.

On the ground, the Direhorses and Warthogs neared their targets. The Wraiths and AMPs opened fire. The Fuel Rod Cannons blasted the fragile Warthogs to bits or knocked their machine gunners off the machine gun. The heavy guns the AMPs held killed several Direhorses. The grunts and marines followed. The Warthogs opened fire in return. The machine guns slammed into the grunts and marines, slaugthering several, while the ones with missile launchers launched their missiles, which slammed and brought down a Wraith and two AMPs. The Direhorse riders loosed arrows while Norman fired his machine gun.

In the air... "All aircraft! Brick formation, engage all hostiles." Was Miles's shout along with the High Prophet of Fate. The Dragon Gunship turned around and started blasting several bullets out of its cannons. A Samson aircraft chased and blasted bullets at a Ikran and Falcon, bringing them both down, then it ducked beneath the falling bodies. A Spirit fired its main cannon. It slammed and brought down a Falcon. On the Valkrie and Frigate, the gunners on the surface blasted their machine guns with savage grins. In the loading bay, men fired tripods with machine guns. Neytiri whizzed by on her Ikran and hissed before firing a arrow from her bow right into a enemy marine, knocking him to the ground. Sergeant Forge, flying his Hornet, and fired a bullet from the cannon. It slammed into a Coveant hunter, knocking him from his gun. On the ground, the Direhorse riders and Warthogs were pushed back by the superior firepower of the RDA and Covenant. A rider loosed a arrow before he was shot, the arrow speared a soldier into the rock behind him.

Jake's Great Lenopertyx grabbed a Scorpion in its claws, then twisted round and hurled it at a Samson. The two crashed together and exploded. He then loosed his machine gun. The bullets cracked across the windshield of a Banshee, causing the Covenant who was piloting it to die. Meanwhile, Ikran riders and Falcons strafed the machine gunners, firing their bows and arrows and bullets. The gunners fired back with fury.

On the ground, Norman was firing his machine gun when a bullet hit his Direhorse, killing it and knocking him from the seat. A Wraith blast slammed into the Warthog that Carter-A259 was riding, knocking him from the cockpit as his ride flipped and exploded. Norman and Carter got up, Norman firing his machine gun while Carter fired his assault rifle. Then they turned around and started to run. The Warthogs picked up any wounded marine or Na'vi rider and pulled away, staging a full retreat. The Direhorses did the same. "Jake! Master Chief! We're retreating! They're hammering us!" Norman shouted into his radio as he ran from the AMPs and Wraiths. Carter ran too, firing his assault rifle in one hand while using his Energy Sword to slice apart enemies that strayed into his path.

"Got it. Get out of there." Jake and Master Chief responded before they saw the Dragon Gunship fly up... "Jake! Get out of there!" Master Chief cried as he dodged a missile from the gunship. "Thats them! Get after them!" Miles shouted at the gunners. The miniguns on the sides fired, spraying bullets at the Great Lenopertyx and the Hornet. The two smaller units ducked and dodged, avoiding the bullets. The Hornet twisted round and Master Chief pressed his armored thumbs into the buttons, causing the Gatling gun to release a volley. It broke a side window. "Your not the only one with a gun bitch." Master Chief chuckled. But his triumph was shortlived. A missile corkscrewed and slammed into the Hornet's rotors, critically damaging them. "Jake! Help!" Master Chief cried as he kicked open his cockpit and jumped from the cockpit. He activated his parachute, and floated down to earth. Jake was too busy battling the Gunship. Suddenly a Samson aircraft swooped from the sky and rained bloody hell upon the back of the Gunship, blasting it with bullets. Miles looked up. In the cockpit of the Samson was the rouge pilot, Trudy Chacon. "Bring it on." She growled.

**Cliffhanger! RandR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Triumph of the Heroes

Trudy hovered in place, her fingers cocked on the triggers of her machine guns. Miles stared at her with burning hatred in his eyes. "Blast her to smithreens!" He roared. The Dragon Gunship blasted out several missiles and bullets. Trudy swiveled her Samson to duck behind a row of cliffs, which blocked most of the bullets, although the missiles caused rocks to fall down. Once she got the other side, she let got with a barrage of her own bullets. The bullets cracked a side window, just like Master Chief, but this time it sprayed him with broken glass. He cried out in pain as blood leaked from a cut on his cheek, but he quickly recovered and roared "Destroy her!" The gunship loosed several more missiles, and one smashed into Trudy's rotors, exploding and damaging them. Trudy clicked some buttons on her cockpit and swerved the ship into the cover on a cliff.

Neytiri dived down on her Ikran, evading a swarm of bullets from a Samson gunship that was purusing her. She dived into the surrounding forest, hoping to lose the gunship in the thick vines and trees. She turned her head and saw the gunship easily dodging the vines and trees. She turned her head back, but Wainfleet saw her and aimed his gun, blasting out a barrage of bullets. Her Ikran screeched in agony as the bullets shredded its delicate wings, and it crashed through the trees, slamming head first into the ground, knocking its rider from the saddle. Neytiri extended her arms, bouncing in a somersault as she stopped. "Seze! No!" She cried as she rushed to her fallen mount. It was dead. She watched around herself as the carnage unfolded. Warthogs full of wounded marines and Na'vi riders sped past, followed by Direhorses.

In the skies, the Na'vi and UNSC soldiers were being forced back. "Scorpions and Banshees, puruse and destroy!" Miles shouted. The Scorpions and Banshees launched missiles and their Fuel Rods. The explosions slammed into the Falcons and Ikran, knocking many of them from the sky. The gunships then hovered over the ground, strafing the fleeing soldiers. There was a loud cannon boom, and a Warthog and Direhorse slammed into each other, the Warthog exploding and engulfing the Direhorse in flames. The soldiers continued to run. Neytiri continued to watch in horror as her comrades were slaughtered around her. She could do nothing but put her head to her limp Ikran's and stroke its neck.

The Forward Unto Dawn was forced to retreat, its armor covered with bullet holes. Tsu'tey and Sergeant Forge flew by on their rides. The cockpit snapped open, and Forge, covered in Spartan armor, lunged out, wielding a pistol and knife in his hands. Tsu'tey also jumped out, his bow and a arrow cocked and loaded. The arrow went flying into a man's chest, spearing him, at the same time Forge slammed a three round burst into a Covenant Hunter's neck, slicing it in half. Tsu'tey slammed the edge of his bow into a soldier's face, shattering his glass mask, while Forge's knife went plunging into the chest of a Elite. Tsu'tey grabbed a marine and hurled him over the edge of the bay, while Forge stabbed his knife into a grunt's face and kicked him over the edge as well. They killed until there was only one Elite and marine left. Just as Forge was aiming his pistol and Tsu'tey pulled out his knife, they let go with bursts of bullets. Forge and Tsu'tey were pushed backwards by the force, their limp bodies dropping quickly in the breeze. Trudy's ship, set on fire, wavered back and forth unsteadly as the pilot attempted to control her damaged ship.

On the ground, Norman and Carter sat on one knee, side by side, while firing their weapons furiously. The bullets shredded through a marine and grunt. Just as Carter was reloading his weapon, a barrage of bullets slammed into him and Norman, dropping them like twin stones. In the sky, Trudy whispered "Sorry Jake." Before a missile slammed into her helicopter, setting it on fire and sending it crashing to the ground. "Prepare the bombs." Miles shouted to the pilot. "Yes sir. Marines and Covenant, prepare to start the bombing and Fuel Rod Cannon run." The soldiers rigged the bombs, and heaved them to the edge of the bay. The Covenant, on board the frigate, loaded their Fuel Rod with a hypercharged charge.

On the ground, Neytiri was standing back to a tree, while the Wraiths and AMPs were only a few meters away. "Jake, Master Chief, Seze is dead. I am alone now." Neytiri said into her comlink. On his Great Lenopertyx, Jake responded "Neytiri, do not attack. That is a order! Neytiri?! Neytiri!" Neytiri ignored his cries as she nocked arrow and took aim.

Suddenly there was a thundering of hoofs and metal tracks, and she stopped...

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! Please R and R! This is no longer a oneshot. It is a story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Invertion, and End of Battles

Neytiri stopped, slunking back behind the tree and placing her bow to her back, her arrows were withdrawn into her quiver. "Stop! Somethings coming. Something big!" Wainfleet shouted, aiming the barrel of his machine gun at the trees. The Wraiths, soldiers, and grunts all aimed their weapons as well. Suddenly the trees behind Neytiri opened and several M808 Scorpion Tanks and Hammerheaded Rhinos appeared. (Forgot their name!)

The AMPs and Wraith operators shouted in shock as the swarm of heavy units charged at them. The Wraiths fired in vain at the immensly thick armor of the Scorpion Tanks. The Fuel Rod bursts failed to penerate the reinforced armor, while the Tanks blasted them with point blank shells and small arms fire, blasting several of them into smithreens.

The Rhino's thick armor also deflected the AMPs's fire and they swung their heads around, using the double edged thick knobs of bones on the sides of their heads to ram the AMPs, destroying them. The grunts and soldiers shouted in shock as they turned around and ran, unable to fight the heavy units.

"Jake! Master Chief! Eywa has answered! Eywa has answered!" Neytiri screamed. In the sky, several wild Ikran and Hornets swarmed in from the mountains. They swooped down onto the survivors of the escort fleet. The aircraft turned to engage their new foes, but the swarm twisted around the escorts, the Hornets engaging the Scorpions and Samsons, while the Ikran engaged the Banshees and Spirits.

On the ground, Viperwolves and the Elites, now allied to the Na'vi and UNSC marines, chased the fleeing RDA soldiers and grunts and tore many of them apart. Neytiri jumped up and fired an arrow, before a loud growl came from her side. She turned around and saw a Thantor growling at her. She drew her hunting knife and stared at him in slight fear.

The Thantor growled again, before lowering its head and coming closer to her. She sheathed her knife and looked shyly at the beast. In the skies, The Scorpions and Samsons tried in vain to stop the much more agile Hornets, who easily outmauevered them and sprayed bloody hell onto them from behind. Several caught fire and crashed to the ground.

The Ikran grabbed the Banshees, slamming them into the heavier Spirits and sending many of them slamming into the ground. Finally, Miles couldn't stand it anymore.

"Drop bombs! Now!" He roared into his radio. The carrier ship continued flying towards the Tree of Souls. The men in the holder bay prepped the bombs and started to push them towards the exit...

Suddenly the Great Lenopertyx came screaming over the top of the ship, carrying Master Chief and Jake. Master Chief and Jake leaped off the flying beast and landed on the back of the carrier ship.

Wielding his machine gun, Jake blasted a machine gun wielder in the face, killing him. His allies turned their guns on him, but there was a sudden flash and their heads were chopped off, surprised expressions on their faces. Their bodies thudded to the ground after that. Jake looked around in shock and saw Master Chief wiping blood off the blade of his Energy Sword.

The two heroes then leaped to the massive engines powering the ship. Ripping off three grenades, Jake pulled out their pins with their teeth and hurled them into the right engine. On the left, Master Chief pulled out three EMP grenades, and pulling off their pins as well, threw them into the left engine.

Leaping off the ship, Jake landed on the back of his Great Lenopertyx while Master Chief pressed a button on his forearm armor. Two jets of bright blue flame erupted from a jet pack on his back, and he lifted off into the air.

The plane's left engine stopped working, the EMPs having disabled its electricity supply. The right wing exploded, flinging the plane to the side. The soldiers in the bay screamed as they were thrown backwards by the sudden force, slamming into a pack of grenades, which slammed into them. The Great Lenopertyx flapped its four wings furiously, working hard to keep it and its rider aloft. The jetpack flared a brighter blue, making Master Chief fly faster.

The plane, with both of its engines destroyed, slammed into a large curve shaped branch, shearing off its right wing. It crashed onto its back, exploding in a flare of red light, as the grenades in its holder bay denotating. The explosion flung the Dragon Gunship to the side.

The Great Lenopertyx and Master Chief swerved around to break their enemies...

**RandR please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Retribution

The Great Lenopertyx, carrying Jake, leaped forward towards the Dragon Gunship. Inside, Miles and the High Prophet of Fate were shocked, but their ironhard demonar were not scarred at all. Sure, their forces may have been destroyed, but they could still bomb the Tree of Souls with the gunship, right?

Wrong! Master Chief leaped onto the back of the gunship, drawing his Energy Sword in one hand, and pulling out his assault rifle with the other. The Great Lenopertyx swooped overhead, and Jake leaped from its saddle. He landed on the ship besides Master Chief. Exchanging a curt nod, they went to each engine.

In the cockpit, the two villains looked up and saw Jake pulling out three grenades, and Master Chief wielding his Energy Sword to sliced through the engine. "Jake Sully. Master Chief." Miles growled, before leaping forward and grabbing the handle of the control stick. The Dragon Gunship turned steeply to the side, tripping Jake, who fell sideways, the grenades slipping from his fists. Master Chief pressed a button, and magnetic spikes on his boots activated, gluing his boots to the metal.

Wielding his Energy Sword, Master Chief sliced through the left engine. The ship twisted around, critical damage to its left rotors rendering it unflyable. One of Jake's grenades lodged into the air vent on the top of the cockpit, denotating on impact. Instantly a large hole was blasted into the metal, exposing Miles, the High Prophet of Fate, and the pilots to the toxic atmosphere of Pandora. Miles quickly pulled on a gas mask, rendering him immune to the air. The High Prophet of Fate, being a alien himself, was naturally immune to the air.

However, the pilot of the gunship wasn't so lucky. He slumped forward, killed by severe lung damage by the air. Without a driver, one engine missing, the ship began to fall down. Jake ripped off one of the missiles, and dragging himself up, prepared to hurl it into the remaining engine.

Miles saw this, and leaping to the back bay, pulled the lever on the hatch. It pulled away, and Miles emerged, wielding his Wasp sidearm. He blasted several rounds at Jake. They were deflected by the missile clutched in his hand, but the impact of the bullets knocked him off the ship. The missile jerked out of his hands and was tossed into the right engine, which exploded, pelting Miles with broken metal.

Falling down, Jake struggled to keep aloft. Turning on his jetpack, Master Chief leaped off the back of the ship and followed Jake. The ship, now on fire and with two engines missing, began to hurtle towards the undergrowth of Pandora.

Miles, swearing, leaped down the ladder and entered his AMP suit. The High Prophet of Fate shook his head, and pressed a button on his chair. The floating chair transformed into a large mechincal spider like mecha, which the prophet entered. Miles grabbed his gun and leaped towards the opening gates, with the prophet following.

Jake and Master Chief landed safely through multiple leaves, and landed onto the ground. They watched as the Dragon Gunship, now covered in flames and hurtling to the east, wrap itself into the trees.

Explosions occueirng throughout the body, Miles and the Prophet leaped from the holding bay just as the ship exploded. They landed onto the ground, before the ship, now completely obliterated, crashed to the ground behind them. Looking back in comtempt, Miles and the prophet snarled as they began to advance through the forest, searching for the Tree of Souls.

Neytiri leaped through the jungles of Pandora on her new Thantor, which growled as it leaped over the brush and vines that covered the ground of the great planet. Miles and the Prophet were nearing the Tree of Souls, when they saw the Avatar Transport System, carrying Jake's body and pod inside, sitting on the undergrowth. With cruel smiles on their faces, the evil duo advanced on the system.

Miles was just raising his gun and aiming down its sights, while the Prophet activated his Sonic Cannons, and trained them onto the system, when suddenly Neytiri leaped through the trees on her Thantor, who roared ferociously as it extended its claws and slammed its whole body weight into Miles's AMP suit, who shook her off, but nearly dropped his gun.

Miles fired at her, but she dodged the bullets and had her Thantor grab the gun and smash it against a rock, breaking it and sending ammoniton flying everywhere. The prophet blasted several sonic blasts at her, but she leaped aside and had her Thantor clamp its massive jaws onto the Sonic Cannons, and crunch them in two with one powerful bite.

Miles used his AMP arms to grab the Thantor, and hurl the beast against the tree, which shook with the impact. Pulling out his combat knife, Miles said "Come to papa!" The spider creature extended its back, which lengthed into a long stinger made of silver metal, with a hyperpowered stinger at the end that could fire nuclear lasers.

The Thantor extended its quills and snarled. Then it leaped at Miles. Grabbing the beast by the throat, Miles stabbed it several times in the stomach, at the same time the stinger jabbed into its back. The beast screamed in pain as did Neytiri, feeling the pain through their mental link.

With a final stab, Miles hurled the Thantor on its back against the tree, and leaped forwards, slamming his knife into its belly and twisted the blade. The beast roared one last time, before its head slunk into the ground, and it took its last breath.

Grinning a bloodstained grin, Miles tore the knife out of its belly and wiped the blood off. Holding up the blade, the crazed RDA corporal prepared to stab Neytiri, who snarled at him and struggled to get out from under the dead beast.

Suddenly Master Chief and Jake leaped down from the trees, snarls on their faces. They leaped in front of the Transportion System and stared with anger at the Prophet and corporal. "Give it up Miles and Prophet. Its all over." Master Chief and Jake said to the crazed leaders.

Miles flipped his blade as the Prophet charged his laser. "It isn't over until we're dead." They growled. "I was hoping you would say that." Jake roared as he leaped forward, grabbing the broken blade from Miles's gun off the ground and charging at the Corporal. Pulling out his Energy Sword, Master Chief activated it and charged at the Prophet.

The Prophet fired a laser. Master Chief deflected it off the edge of his blade and sliced the next one out of the sky. Jake blocked the first knife strike with the blade, before leaping aside. Miles leaped up and brought his knife down, breaking a plant board in half.

Jake blocked another strike before leaping off the top of a domed rock and slamming the jagged edge of the blade through Miles's windshield, cracking the glass and nearly running him through, at the same time Master Chief sliced the stinger off and broke the glass with a point blank shot from his pistol. He stabbed at the Prophet, whose armor plated breastplate protected him from being shishkabobed.

Pulling the blade out, Miles hurled the broken weapon at Jake, who leaped aside. The blade slammed into the system, cracking the window. Shaking his head in disgust at the broken window, Miles pulled a lever. The broken plate snapped off and shattered on the ground. Pulling on a gas mask, Miles repowered up his AMP, staring in hatred at the former Marine in front of him. The Prophet powered up his Spider, causing the front pincers to snap.

"So, Sully. What does it feel like to betray your own race?" Miles asked with hatred in his voice. Pulling out his hunting knife, Jake hissed at the corporal. "You think your one of them? Time to come back to reality. Sully." Miles snarled as he turned and advanced on the system. Knowing what he was going to do, Jake leaped at the AMP. The prophet snarled "You think that this is going to stop us? Even if you do kill us, the Covenant will obliterate all races! We shall regin supreme!" With these words, the Prophet joined Miles.

With a powerful punch, Miles slammed the glass into pieces and reached inside, slamming a pod into the ground. He opened it, expecing to see Jake's body, but did not see anything. He lumbered to the other side, while the Prophet kept Master Chief busy, snapping at him with his pincers and blasting nuclear lasers.

Leaping forward, Jake grappled the AMP's arms, stabbing his knife into the metal besides the corporal. Grunting in effort, Miles tossed Jake over him, causing the Avatar to collapse to the ground, winded. Leaping forward, the Energy Sword flashed as it cut through both pincers, before cutting the back open. A shot from the pistol disabled the advanced electronics powering the machine, shutting it down

The Prophet got out of the cockpit, sitting down on the ground and wrapping his hands around his head. Walking up to the prophet, Master Chief grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. "This will not stop us! We will spread across the universe and rule it! Nothing will stop us! You are nothing but a nobody and a useless Hero _Master _Chief!" The Prophet spat. Master Chief's visor sprang up as he stared at the Prophet with clear, blue eyes.

"My name is John-117. High Prophet of Fate!" Master Chief roared as he stabbed the Energy Sword through the Prophet, spearing him. Miles advanced on the fallen Jake and grabbing him by the ornamental ponytails, lifted him into the air. Pulling out his knife, Miles held the blade to Jake's throat...

Master Chief, seeing his friend in danger, released the Prophet's limp body and charged. He sliced the left AMP arm off, but Miles stabbed the knife into Master Chief's visor, breaking it and slicing his left eye.

Neytiri leaped up from the Thantor's corpse and grabbed her bow and arrows. She fired a arrow into the corporal's chest. He dropped Jake and held his hands to the arrow lodged into his chest, gasping for air. He looked up with shock as Neytiri fired again. The arrow pierced his chest again, and he yelled in pain before his AMP suit crashed to the ground, motionless.

Neytiri leaped forward, helping Master Chief up, before hugging Jake's limp body in her arms. "Jake! My Jake!" Neytiri screamed in heartbreak. Master Chief placed his hand on her shoulder, and said "Neytiri! There is a way to save him! His body is in that system!"

Meanwhile... The toxic air had seeped into the system through the broken window, entering the pod. Jake choked, he shoved the lid up, then got up and tried to breathe. He grabbed at the oxygen mask on the wall beside him, but fell onto the ground. He took his last breaths...

Neytiri leaped up, shoving Master Chief aside, she ran to the system, breaking open its door with her shoulder, she entered and scooped up Jake's limp body...

"Jake!" She cried. She saw the oxygen mask, and grabbing it, placed it to his mouth. Jake took some deep breaths, and his eyes opened. "I see you." He whispered. "I see you too." Neytiri whispered back. Master Chief watched on, tears in his eyes.

After the defeat at the Assault of the Tree of Souls, all the remaining humans and Covenant were forced to leave. Only a select few were chosen to stay. They inculded Max, The Arbiter, all his Elites, and a few more marines.

At the Tree of Souls, a crowd on Na'vi, UNSC Marines and Spartans, and the Elites watched as Neytiri, her mother, and Master Chief stood on the podium. Neytiri kissed Jake's human body on the cheek, before leaning down and kissing his Avatar. Suddenly, his Avatar's eyes popped open...

The End.

**What a long road this has been. This story took most of my Halo Research to write, well, enjoy! **


End file.
